Intouchables
by Dragon D. Yuki
Summary: J'avais tout... Tout ce que je désirais... J'avais le droit de tout faire, quand je le voulais... Mais il me manquait énormément de choses... Amis, liberté, mobilité, amour... Il me manquait des choses... Beaucoup de choses...
1. Solitude, Rencontre

**Oui bon, je sais ce que vous allez dire « Encore une fic ? T'en as trois en cours ! » Bah ça va ! Quand j'ai l'inspiration, faut absolument que j'écrive ! J'en souffre ! (En fait non, mais voilà) Et franchement, j'aime bien l'idée de cette fic, elle m'est venue en regardant un documentaire sur un homme qui faisait un raid, et il était en fauteuil roulant... Cette idée m'est venue comme ça, à 23h... Même que pendant ma semaine en Espagne (Oui, j'y suis allé) j'ai eu une autre illumination, donc là j'écris le début de cette fic, et si elle vous plaît, je vous réserve une surprise ficienne ! **_**[Ficienne ? Ca n'existe pas c'mot là...]**_** De quoi j'me mêle ? **_**[T'as d'ces langages toi...]**_** J'te signale que tu fais partie de moi, abrutie... **_**[Ah ouais...]**_

**Hum... Veuillez m'excuser pour ce moment.**

**Le titre de la fic est un hommage à ce très beau film ! Je l'ai vu deux fois, et j'ai pleuré deux fois... **

**Bon faut que j'arrête ça... J'vous laisse avec ma fic !**

**Au fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Yûki.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous baveux !**

* * *

**Intouchables**

_J'ai toujours été seule, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais deux ans, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. On m'a dit qu'ils étaient atteints d'une maladie très grave, et que je ne devais plus être avec eux..._

_Ma mère était courtier et mon père administrateur d'une société de voitures de luxe. J'ai été prise en charge jusqu'à mes treize ans, on m'a laissée seule dans cette villa, au-dessus de la ville, sans aide particulière. _

_Me voilà dans un fauteuil roulant depuis mes six ans. La cause ? Un banal accident, une chute du haut de mes escaliers m'a coûté tout le bas du corps. Mes jambes sont paralysées, mais je garde quand même ma sensibilité. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être quand même en fauteuil roulant, sans possibilité de mouvement._

_Qui suis-je ? Je me nomme Yûki, j'ai 17 ans, je vis à Las Vegas, je suis la plus riche héritière de la ville mais ça ne m'aide pas... Je suis toujours aussi seule, les gens me rejettent car je suis en fauteuil roulant, personne ne veut de moi, pourquoi devrais-je rester sur cette Terre ? Puisque personne ne me regarde normalement. Dès qu'on me voit c'est toujours la même chose : « T'as vu ? C'est la fille la plus riche de la ville ! Il paraît que ses parents sont morts... » Ou alors « Cette fille n'a pas d'amis... Pourquoi en aurait-elle besoin ? Elle a déjà tout ce qu'elle veut ! »_

_Non... Je n'ai pas tout ce que je désir... Il me manque encore des choses, des tas de choses... Ce dicton est bien vrai « __**L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur **__». Les autres ne se rendent pas compte de la solitude, de la tristesse, de l'ennui que j'éprouve tous les jours... Je repense à cette phrase « __**Dans ce monde, il y a des personnes qui préfèrent la solitude. Mais il n'y a personne qui puisse la supporter.**__ » Quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien me retrouver seule, tranquille, sans personne pour me déranger... Mais en grandissant, je me rends compte que cette envie de solitude, ce n'était que pour cacher aux autres mes larmes... Je suis fatiguée... Cette vie ne me sert à rien..._

_Pourquoi rester plus longtemps ?_

_Peut-être qu'en voyageant... Je me sentirais libre..._

* * *

Je suis sorti de chez moi, m'épuisant à chaque mouvement pour me faire avancer, je voulais explorer de nouveaux paysages... Las Vegas n'est pas si extraordinaire que ça, les gens disent que cette ville est spectaculaire avec ses casinos et ses hôtels... Mais ce n'est que la façade... L'intérieur n'est qu'un rassemblement de mafieux tueurs, tous plus immondes les uns que les autres...

Je n'ai jamais aimé cette ville... Je n'ai jamais aimé ses habitants... Et c'était réciproque...

J'ai descendus la route qui serpentait sur la colline, chaque mouvement m'éloignait un peu plus de ma demeure... J'étais arrivé en bas, dans la ville, comme d'habitude, tout le monde me dévisageait. Rien à foutre.

Je suis passé dans une ruelle piétonne, qui faisait un carrefour. Je regardais droit devant moi, confiante.

Soudain, lorsque j'allais traverser ce croisement, quelque chose me percuta violemment, me faisant trébucher. Ce n'était pas « quelque chose », mais « quelqu'un ».

- Aïe ! La vache ! Merde... Sur quoi j'suis tombé encore...

- Sur moi !

Le « quelqu'un » qui m'avais percuté, et qui m'écrasais en ce moment même, était un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années. Il avait des cheveux noirs, courts, des yeux de la même couleur et des tâches de rousseur trop craquantes... Minute ! Qu'est ce que j'dis moi là ?! Ce mec est en train de m'écraser, et il est super lourd !

- Dégage ! Je vais rater mon train !

- Ton train... ?... Tu es en fauteuil roulant...

- Ouais et alors ? Ça te dérange ?!

- Non mais... Y a un problème...

- Quoi ?! Vas-y dis ! Dis-moi que j'ai tout ce que j'veux ! Dis-moi que j'ai de la chance aussi pendant que t'y est !

- Quoi ? Non mais...

- Mais quoi ?!

- Si tu restes là, tu vas rater le train !

- Hein !

Il me porta et me posa sur mon fauteuil, puis passa derrière. D'un seul coup, je partis en vitesse. Ce n'était pas moi qui poussais, c'était lui ! Mais... ! Il court vite ! J'ai l'impression qu'un train me pousse !

- AAAAAAAAAAH ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais abruti ?!

- Bah j't'emmène ! Sinon tu ne seras pas à l'heure pour le train !

- Le train ? Mais tu ne sais même pas où je vais !

- C'est pas grave ! Je t'y emmène quand même !

On dévalisait les escaliers, manquant de déraper dans tous les virages. Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce type ? Pourquoi il décide de m'emmener ? Je lui ai rien fais pourtant... Mais... Il m'aide quand même...

_Le train va partir dans deux minutes._

- Non ! Non ! Mais non !

- Attends ! Je ne sais même pas où je veux aller !

Mon « chauffeur » s'arrêta net, puis se mit devant moi en me regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu sais pas où tu veux aller ?

- Bah non ! J'te l'ai dis tout à l'heure !

- Tu m'as dis que t'allais rater le train !

- Mais j't'ai pas dis lequel ! Abruti !

- ... Bon ! On s'en fout ! Tu prends le-... !

_Fermeture des portes immédiate. *Clang*_

Nous restions bouche bée... Regardant le train partir...

- Trop tard...

- Je suis désolé...

- Pardon?

- Je suis désolé... Je ne t'ai pas amené à temps...

Il fit une mine abattue, regardant ses pieds, me parlant avec une petite voix... C'était trop mignon... Je lui répondis en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai eu une idée complètement folle ! Je voulais explorer le monde !

- Ce n'est pas une idée folle...

- Ah?

Le « chauffard » releva la tête et me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Bon ... Dommage ! On rentre?

- «On»?

- Euh... Bah ouais ! Je peux venir chez toi ?

- T'as pas de maison ?

- Euh... C'est loin chez moi... Donc je pense que chez toi c'est plus près...

- Tu te tapes l'incruste en fait...

- N-Non ! Je te propose !

Il prit un air gêné, plutôt mignon...

- Hu Hu... Je plaisante ! Oui bien sûr tu peux venir chez moi ! Mais avant ça...

- Avant ça ?

- J'aimerais connaître ton prénom !

- Ah mais oui ! Je suis bête ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Bon eh bien je m'appelle Ace ! Portgas Ace !

- Ace ? Moi c'est Yûki, Dragon Yûki !

- Dragon ?! Comme...

- Oui, comme le gros lézard volant mythique.

- Oooh!

Nous rentrons chez moi, vers la colline. Ace devenait de plus en plus surpris...

- Euh... T'es au courant que c'est là qu'habite la Reine de Las Vegas

- Reine de Las Vegas ?

Ace m'expliqua qu'ils ont appelé la résidente de cette maison « Reine » car elle « règne » sur la ville, elle est au-dessus de tout... C'est... Une reine ! La reine de Las Vegas !

Hésitante à lui dire, j'avouai que j'étais « cette fille »...

Ace resta un moment bouche bée, il me regardait, sans voix.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Dis rien alors...

- Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire aussi !

- Quoi donc ?

Ace me dit que tout à l'heure à la gare, il m'a dis qu'il habitait loin.

Mais ce n'était pas vrai, en fait il n'a pas de maison. C'est une sorte de SDF voyageur...

Je ne répondis rien. Je le regarda dans les yeux, et lui souris.

- Je le savais déjà.

Ace fut encore surpris, et resta bouche bée.

- Euh...

- J'ai accepté que tu viennes parce que j'ai trouvé ça gentil que tu m'accompagnes à la gare... Même si j'ai raté le train... Hé hé...

- Euh...

- Bon vaste va!

Je passai devant, Ace poussait le fauteuil, ce qui m'aidais beaucoup.

Arrivés dans la villa, il entra et resta encore une fois sans voix. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle maison. Lui qui voyageait, il voyait rarement des villas aussi... Spectaculaires.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé.

Je lui racontai mon histoire, du début à la fin. Je lui expliquais pourquoi je voulais prendre le train, pourquoi j'étais triste... Il m'écoutait attentivement... Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant... Quelqu'un qui me prête attention... Je l'aime bien ce gars...

Il me demanda mon âge.

- J'ai 17 ans, à la fin de la semaine j'en aurais 18. Et toi ?

- J'ai 17 aussi.

Puis il me raconta son histoire... Il a fugué de chez lui en quête d'aventures... Il voulait être libre. Sa vie était trop basique... La mienne aussi... On se lasse de nos richesses... Un jour où l'autre, l'argent ne représentera plus rien aux yeux de l'homme... Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas...

Je me souvins quand il m'avait écrasé... Il était lourd... Mais pourtant il n'y a pas de graisse... Il est grand, plutôt beau, son sourire rayonnant...Bizarre...

- Dis...

- Mh?

- Pourquoi tu voulais être libre ?

- C'est mon rêve... J'ai toujours rêvé d'être le plus libre au monde... Personne ne me donne d'ordre, tu fais ce que tu veux...

- Ton... Rêve ?

- Oui ! Et toi tu en as un ?

- Euh... Un rêve ? Non... Et je vois pas pourquoi j'en voudrais un.

- Les rêves ça te donne un objectif à ta vie... Tout le monde à un rêve... Même les personnes disant qu'elles n'en ont pas, c'est juste qu'il est enfoui dans leur esprit...

Je regardais ce garçon... Il est étrange... Il parle comme un enfant... Mais pense comme un sage...

Ce gamin est bien étrange...

* * *

**Oh yeah ! Enfin fini ! Ce premier chapitre ! J'me creuse la tête comme pas possible... Y a un trou maintenant :/**

**Un petit commentaire ? Ca m'encouragera pour que je continue !  
**

**Bisous baveux !**


	2. Passé, Liberté

**PEUAH ! Mais c'est dégoûtant ! Ah beuark ! J'viens de me boire en entier un café au lait trop sucré ! Moi qui pensais que je masquerais le goût amer... C'est toujours pareil avec moi ! Soi c'est « Non, pas assez... Non trop tôt ! » Ou alors « Non, trop... Non trop tard ! » Faudrait savoir ! Du coup je me suis forcé quand même pour me faire rester éveillée... Oh j'ai mal au cœur...**

**BON ! Ce chapitre est uniquement basé sur un **_**Flash-Back**_**. Donc je pense que ce sera écris en italique... Je pense... Ou pas !...**

**M'enfin bref ! J'ai mal au cœur ! J'ai la gerbe ! C'était quoi ce café là ?! Je n'ai pas de NDA importante... A pars que pendant un moment (10 minutes) je me suis intéressé au Nail Art One Piece... M'après ça m'est passé... M'enfin bref !**

**Je vous laisse avec ma fic !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous baveux !**

* * *

**Intouchables**

_- C'est moi ! Je suis rentrée !_

_- Coucou ma chérie ! Tu t'es bien amusée ?_

_- Ouais ! On a joué dans le bac à sable !_

_- Hé ! Yuki ! Comment c'était au parc ?_

_- Papaaaa ! On a fait un énorme château de sable mais Dooky a sauté dedans et après il était couvert de sable !_

_Papa et maman explosèrent de rire._

_- Ce n'est pas rigolo ! On avait mis beaucoup de temps à le faire !_

_Mais je finis par rire à mon tour._

_- Bon, Yuki ! On va faire les courses avec ta mère ! On revient dans pas longtemps._

_- Ok ! Vous pourrez m'apporter des bonbons ?_

_- Mmh... Je sais pas..._

_- Aller ! S'il te plaît !_

_- Bon d'accord ! Sois sage !_

_- Ouiiii !_

_Mes parents sortirent. Le bruit du claquement de porte résonna dans toute la maison. Je serrais ma peluche contre mon cœur, qui commençait aussi à se serrer._

_Je repensais_ _une dernière fois aux visages souriants de mes parents. Papa... Maman..._

* * *

J'ouvris les yeux. Je glissais ma tête sur le côté de l'oreiller, soupirant.

- J'aimerais qu'il neige... Je pourrais jouer avec mes amis...

Je sortis de mon lit, assaillie par la fatigue et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre, j'ouvris le rideau.

Ce que je vis me combla : Il neigeait !

Partant en trombe de ma chambre, je croisais Mr. Priston dans les escaliers.

- Où allez-vous Mademoiselle ?

- Dehors !

Sans écouter sa réponse, je sortis de la maison. Les buissons étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de flocons, le sol avait la couleur des nuages, tout était blanc. C'était magnifique. Je levai ma tête, regardant le ciel de la même couleur que la neige. Je souriais.

Je me sentais enfin... _Libre._

J'entendais mes amis m'appeler au loin, courant vers eux, je leur répondais pleine de joie.

Nous jouions tous ensembles dans la neige, faisant des bonhommes et des batailles, nous nous mettions de la neige partout.

Une fois terminé, nous rentrions chez nous, épuisés. Mr. Priston me vit, complètement frigorifiée.

- Allons Mademoiselle ! Courez dans la salle de bain ! Je vous ai fais un bain chaud !

- Merci !

Jetant mes habits trempés et gelés, je plongeai un pied dans l'eau bouillante du bain. Je me détendais, m'amusant a faire des bulles de savons quelques fois. Je pensais déjà à la journée qui m'attendait demain.

Je sortais enfin, me séchais et m'habillais. Je mourrais de faim. Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain, je courais vers les escaliers.

_A ce moment, tout ce que j'avais en tête était le bonheur procuré par cette matinée. J'eus sûrement une absence, alors. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils ont dit. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous._

_Etait-ce le destin qu'il l'avait voulu ? Personne ne pouvait le prédire ce qui allait arriver ?..._

Je courais vers les escaliers, mais quelque chose me fis trébucher.

J'eus juste le temps de me rendre compte que je ne tenais plus debout, je sentis une vive douleur au niveau du bas du dos, puis après, plus rien. Le noir complet.

* * *

_Père ... Maman ..._

_Je vous attends toujours... Au pied de la porte... Avec lui... Vous aviez dis que vous ne seriez pas longs..._

Je me réveillais sursaut...

- Un rêve ?

Je regardais ma fenêtre en soupirant...

- Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve... J'aimerais qu'il neige...

Je me redressai, mais... quelque chose m'en empêchais... Mes jambes...

_Paralysie..._

Elles ne bougent plus...

_Douleur..._

J'ai mal... Le bas du dos...

_Paraplégie..._

Je ne peux plus bouger...

* * *

**AHA ! J'ai enfin finis ! (Avec l'aide d'une amie ^^') Bon il est court... Enfin bref ! J'ai finis ! Bon on m'a dis que je pourrais faire une sorte de Teaser... Bon bah je vais essayer à la façon One Piece...**

**Prochainement, dans Intouchables: **

**Mes jambes... Elles ne m'obéissent plus ! Que m'est-il arrivé ?!**

**Je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher de ma vie... Mes amis m'abandonnent ! Pourquoi ?!**

_**Le triste passé d'une enfant ! La paraplégie de Yûki !**_

**Voilà ._. Pas mal hein ?**

**Un commentaire ne serait point de refus !**


End file.
